BESTFRIENDS
by kawaii caeli-chan
Summary: Youhei and Hana's friendship through the years...


"..." spoken  
'...' thought  
  
  
BESTFRIEND  
By: kawaii caeli-chan ^___^.  
  
Youhei whistled as he made his way towards the school gym. Hanamichi suggested that they walk home together that day. Unfortunately, the other three members of the gundan couldn't join them because they had to attend make-up classes in Trigonometry that afternoon.  
  
Hanamichi's suggestion came to him as a surprise though. 'I wonder what happened...' He mumbled to himself. Hanamichi usually walked home with his koi, the Ace of Shohoku Basketball Team, his former rival and archenemy, the owner of the #11 jersey, Rukawa Kaede.   
  
He finally reached his destination and went in. Practice has just ended and he could clearly see his bestfriend packing his bag at the opposite side of the gym.   
  
Youhei smiled. "Oi Hanamichi!" He called out to his bestfriend as he waved his hand.  
  
Hanamichi abruptly stopped his packing and looked around. He beamed widely when he caught sight of Youhei and waved back. "Youhei! Hold on! I'll be ready in a while!" Then he sped up his packing and jogged towards the direction of his bestfriend.   
  
Youhei smiled again at the approaching redhead but for some unknown reason, Hanamichi stopped halfway and jogged towards one of the courts. He followed the direction the boy was going and his smile faltered as he knew the reason why.   
  
"Kitsune!" Hanamichi called out to his koi cheerfully. "I'm going now!"   
  
Kaede stopped his practice and turned around. He smiled when he saw Hanamichi's smile and he gazed into his koi's warm honey-brown eyes. "Okay. Is Youhei here already?"  
"Hai!"  
"Well then, see you later okay."  
"Hai!"  
"Take care."  
"Hai!"  
"Do'ahou... don't you have anything else to say?"  
"Ha-! Temee... Kitsune! Are you picking a fight with me again?!"  
"That's better. Well then you should get going now..."  
"Okay!"  
"Oh and Hanamichi..."  
"Hai?"  
Kaede glared at Youhei once then turned his gaze back at the redhead. "You're mine."  
  
Youhei recognized that look that the rookie just gave him. He just sighed and nodded his head.  
  
Hanamichi sweatdropped at his koi's possesive attitude. But then again, that was one of the reason's why he loved Kaede more. He flashed his sweetest smile that always made Kaede weak in the knees and nodded his head. "Wakatta."  
  
Kaede struggled not to collapse at the sweetness of Hanamichi's smile and smiled back. "Aishiteru." He whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kaede-chan. See you later okay."  
"Hai."  
"And don't push yourself too hard, okay."  
"Okay."  
"Well then..." Hanamichi took a step forward and kissed his koi softly on the lips. "I'll be going now." Then he jogged towards his waiting bestfriend.  
  
Youhei never took his gaze off the two, and when Hanamichi kissed Kaede he felt something prick his heart. 'Now why am I feeling this way?'  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And when he opened them again, he was gazing into the warmest brown eyes he has ever seen.  
  
"Youhei, daijobu ka?" Hanamichi asked worriedly.  
  
Youhei smiled at his bestfriend's concern and nodded his head. "Hai."  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"Ii ne. Saa... Ikimasho?"  
"Hai."  
  
Their trip home was a quiet one. So Youhei decided to break the ice. "So Hanamichi, why did you want to walk home with me all of a sudden?" He looked up to his bestfriend.  
  
Hanamichi smiled and clasped his hands behind his head. "Nothing..."   
  
"Youhei cocked his head to one side. "Eh?"  
  
Hanamichi looked at him and smiled. "I just realized that I don't hang out with you guys as much as before."  
  
That's right. When was the last time Hanamichi hung out with them? "Sou ka..."  
  
Hanamichi continued, "Before Kaede and I became a couple I remember we always spent our free time together, nee?  
"Aa." 'Just the two of us, most of the time...'  
"I feel guilty when I realized that I don't have time for my bestfriend anymore..."  
  
Bestfriend. The word rang in his ears. 'Bestfriend... right... that's what I am to you...' He laughed. "Oh Hanamichi, I don't blame you! Of course you and Rukawa are only starting with your relationship. You have to be together as much as possible."  
  
"I know..." Hanamichi said. "It's just that... Youhei..."  
"Hai?"  
"I really miss you..."  
  
Youhei felt something thug at his heart at the redhead's statement. He smiled tenderly and patted the taller boy's shoulders. "Me, too Hanamichi. Things sure are different without you around..." 'I miss you... more than you'll ever know...'  
  
They passed by the children's playground and saw a lot of young kids playing.   
  
"Nee Youhei," He heard Hanamichi say, "This is where we met ten years ago right?"  
  
He nodded. "Aa."   
  
Two young boys were chasing each other in the playground in front of them. The shorter of the two tripped and scratched his knee.   
  
"Wahhhh!!! Iteee!!!" The boy wailed.  
  
Youhei took a step forward to help the kid get up but someone griped his left shoulder. He looked behind and saw Hanamichi shaking his head.  
  
"Doushite..." He began to ask when Hanamichi nodded his head to the boy's direction.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
A six-year old boy was busy playing with a ball when he heard someone behind him say, "Hi!"  
  
He looked behind him and saw a tall boy with red hair. The boy was smiling.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked, rather annoyed.  
  
The redhead was still smiling. "Hi! My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi! I'm new in this neighborhood so you've probably haven't seen me before. I'm six years old, otousan said I'm tall for my age. Do you live here? What's your name?"   
  
He observed the boy again. So he's new in the neighborhood. He looked friendly and cheerful. So he also smiled and said. "I'm Mito Youhei. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Soon they were good friends and were chasing each other around while laughing.   
  
But Youhei tripped on a small, protruding rock and fell forward.   
  
"Wahhhh!!! Iteee!!!" He wailed.  
  
Hanamichi ran up to him and helped him stand up. "Baka... why are you crying?"  
"It hurts!" He wailed again.  
"Be a man will you! It's just a scratch!"  
"Demo... demo..."  
"Fine then... I'll carry you home."   
  
Youhei stopped crying and looked at his playmate. "Hontou?"  
Hanamichi smiled. "Hai. I'll give you a piggyback ride. C'mon." Then the taller boy turned his back and bent down.  
  
The injured boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. The other boy adjusted his hold and struggled to walk away with the heavy burden in his back.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
A FRIEND  
  
Youhei looked back at the scene and saw the boy's playmate rush up at the injured boy and helped him stand up.  
  
The two smiled at the sight and remembered their childhood.   
  
"Exactly how it happened huh?" Youhei said, smiling.  
"Aa... crybaby..." The redhead teased.  
"Why you!"   
  
Hanamichi laughed as he ran. The other followed closely behind him. When they reached the park, Youhei sat down in one of the benches.  
  
"Since then, we were inseparable..." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
Memories of their times together flooded in his brain.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Youhei, now ten years old, was walking home from school when three older boys blocked his way.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't little boy-blue from class 4-5!" Said the leader of the group.   
  
Youhei backed away a few inches. He wasn't afraid of these boys. Surely he and Hanamichi have fought tougher ones before. It's just that he couldn't get into a fight today because he has to go home early and with a clean face. It was his okaasan's birthday and their family is going to celebrate it in a restaurant.  
  
"Go away!" He said fiercely. "I can't fight you right now!"  
  
Another boy walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Oh! I think wittle Mito is a wittle scawed!"   
  
All the three boys laughed.  
  
Annoyed, Youhei kicked the boy's shin. The boy shouted and let go of him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of ya! I just have to go home early today, that's why! If you want, I can fight you tomorrow!"  
  
The leader of the gang approached him and lifted his chin. "Oh, I understand... mommy told wittle Mito, 'dawling! Go home eawly today ow mommy wiw be willy upset!'"  
  
Then they all laughed again.   
  
Young Youhei was on the verge of losing it. When he decided that he couldn't take anymore of their insults, he murmured an apology to his mother, rolled up his sleeve and prepared to attack the boys. "Yarou! You'll get it now!"  
  
-POW!-  
  
Youhei clutched the back of his head. "Iteee- Who did that?!" He looked back and saw his bestfriend.   
  
Hanamichi was glaring at the three boys as he spoke to him. "BAKA! You said you have to go home early!" He reprimanded the boy. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Youhei rubbed the back of his head and glared back at the redhead. "I was going home! But these guys stopped me and challenged me to a fight!"  
  
-POW!-   
  
That earned him another blow from the redhead.  
  
"Iteeee-! What now?!"  
"Go home now..."  
  
Youhei raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
Finally, Hanamichi looked at him. "I said go home. Your okaasan is waiting for you."  
  
"Hanamichi..."  
  
The redhead flashed him a smile. "Daijobu... I'll take care of these boys!"  
  
Youhei nodded understandingly. "Hai! Arigatou!" Then after hugging his bestfriend, proceeded to run as fast as he could.  
  
"Oi anta-tachi! How dare you mess with my bestfriend!" He heard Hanamichi say to the other boys. "I swear, when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never born!" He continued. "Saa! Bring it on!"  
  
Youhei smiled as he ran. 'Arigatou bestfriend... arigatou...'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
SOMEONE WHO IS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU  
  
"Aa." He heard Hanamichi say beside him. "Inseparable."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
They were crouching in front of a window.  
  
"Hanamichi! What are we doing here?!"  
"Shhhh..." The redhead silenced him by covering his mouth with his hands.   
  
Youhei blushed slightly at the contact. Hell, he observed he's been doing that quite often. Blushing. He didn't know why.   
  
He removed Hanamichi's hands from his mouth. "What are we doing here anyway?"  
  
Twelve-year-old Hanamichi grinned evilly and pointed inside the window. Youhei looked up and saw their female classmates... dressing up.  
  
"WOOOOHOOOOOO..." They were both having massive nosebleeds and were salivating like rabid dogs.  
  
"Shiawaseeeeeee..."  
"OI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?!"  
  
Without looking back, the two scampered away as fast as they could from the teacher walking towards them.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
THROUGH ALL THE GOOD TIMES  
  
"Then came the gundan..." Youhei added.  
"Hai..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Youhei! I want to introduce you to my new friends!"  
  
He looked up from what he was doing and snorted. Hanamichi was clinging to the three newcomers as if his life depended on them. He stared at them with slight jealousy.  
  
The redhead was smiling at him. Then he introduced the three to Youhei.  
  
"These are Noma, Takamiya, and Ookusu."  
  
"YO!" The three chorused.  
  
"They helped me in a fix a while ago. Then we realized we were classmates so what the hell... we don't have much friends in the campus anyway..."  
  
'As if I wasn't enough for him...' He grumbled...  
  
Then he felt Hanamichi wrap his arm around his neck and pull him towards him. "And this is my one and only, irreplaceable, very special bestfriend! Youhei!"  
  
He felt a smile graze his face as he looked tenderly at his friend. Hanamichi's statement rang constantly in his head. ONE AND ONLY. IRREPLACEABLE. VERY SPECIAL.  
  
Bestfriend.  
  
He sighed to himself again.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Hanamichi straightened up from his seat. "Oi, did you remember when Mariko-san dumped me?"  
  
Youhei frowned as he tried to remember who Mariko is. "Mariko-san?"  
  
"Aa." The redhead nodded. "You don't remember her?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"She was the very first girl who dumped me in Junior High."  
"Oh." 'Now I remember...'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Loud knocks from his window woke him up.  
  
Youhei grumbled as he got up. He knew who the person in the window was. He glanced at the alarm clock. 2am.   
  
'What the hell does he want now?'  
  
He opened his window irritatedly. "Hanamichi! It's 2 in the mo-!"   
  
In the dim light of the moon he saw the redhead in tears.  
  
"Ha- Hanamichi..."  
  
His bestfriend was looking up at him sadly. "She... dumped... me..."  
  
"Who?"  
"Mariko-san..." Then the redhead broke in tears.  
  
Youhei bit his lip as he felt something prick his heart. He knew how much Hanamichi liked that girl.  
  
"Oh Hana... c'mere..." He said, pulling the redhead inside his room.  
  
Hanamichi collapsed on the floor bringing Youhei with him. Then Youhei felt Hanamichi wrap his arms around his neck as he sobbed.  
  
"Shhhh... go on... cry as much as you want..." he said as he rubbed Hanamichi's back.  
"Youhei... it hurts!"  
"Shhhh... I know... I know..."  
  
Hanamichi tightened his hold on his friend. "Arigatou Youhei... arigatou... bestfriend..."  
  
There's that word again.  
  
He realized how much he's beginning to hate that word.  
  
He nodded as he held the redhead tighter. "Aa."   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"I saw her the other day..." The redhead continued.  
  
Youhei stared at his friend for a while, sizing up his feelings. "And?"  
  
"Nothing... we just had a little chat that's all..."  
"How is she now?"  
  
Hanamichi shrugged. "Okay I guess... you know what Youhei... that night that she dumped me was one of the worst days in my entire life..."  
  
"Sou..."  
  
Then Hanamichi smiled at him. "But I'm glad you were there to make me feel better..."  
  
He smiled back at his bestfriend. "You're welcome."  
  
"You were always there..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
There was that familiar tapping again.  
  
Youhei braced himself as he opened his window, revealing a very broken Hanamichi.  
"Youhei..."  
"Shhhh... c'mere..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
AND THE BAD TIMES  
  
"All fifty times."  
"Hanamichi..."  
"I just wanted to thank you, that's all..."  
  
The shorter boy humphed at the other's persistence. "It was nothing okay..."  
  
"Arigatou... bestfriend..."  
  
And that word again.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*RING!* RING!*  
  
"I'll get it." He heard his mom shout from downstairs.  
  
Youhei continued doing his homework. Then after a few minutes, he heard his mother run up to his room.  
  
"Youhei..."  
  
He glanced up from his homework and was surprised to see his mother's troubled expression. "Hai?"  
  
"It's about Hana-kun, darling..."  
  
He felt his heart beat faster at the mention of his bestfriend's name.  
  
"What about Hanamichi?!" He asked, standing up.  
  
"His father...died."   
  
The redhead was quiet all throughout the funeral. When everything was finished did Youhei only had the strength to come up to his friend.   
  
"Hanamichi..."  
  
The redhead glanced up and upon seeing Youhei let out a sob and threw his arms around the boy.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT  
  
"You were always there for me..." Hanamichi continued.   
"As you were for me." He replied.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
He wasn't feeling very well.  
  
"Oi! Daijobu ka?" Youhei heard the person beside him ask.  
  
He nodded his head despite what he was feeling. The redhead beside him shrugged as they continued to walk to their next class.  
  
But only after a few steps, he felt his knees give way. He braced himself for the contact with the hard ground but it never came. Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him to a standing position.  
  
Then he fainted.  
  
When he woke up, he was lying on a hospital bed.  
  
"Flu." He heard the doctor say.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
AND WHO CARES ABOUT YOU IN RETURN  
  
"That's what friends are for, nee?"  
"Hai."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kuso..." He heard the person beside him sigh.  
  
"Youhei smiled as he looked at the person beside him. He knew why the redhead was depressed. "Oi, you okay?"  
  
Hanamichi sighed again then nodded. "It's just that, it's Valentine's Day and I can't help but feel a little sad, y'know..."  
  
"Hai, hai... dakara..." Then he shoved something in his bestfriend's hand.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the box in his hands for a while in bewilderment. And after casting a glance to his friend excitedly opened it.  
  
"WAIIII!!! Chocolates!!!" The redhead wailed.  
  
Youhei smiled. He had a hard time making those but with the happiness evident in his friend's face, realized that it was all worth it.  
  
Hanamichi looked up to him with glassy eyes then smiled.   
  
"Arigatou... bestfriend."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
SOMEONE YOU TREASURE  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Youhei!"  
  
He looked around in search of the voice and smiled when he saw the excited redhead who was running towards him. "Oi, how's the field trip?"  
  
"Hora!" Hanamichi said as he put something in Youhie's head.  
  
"EH?" Youhei looked up cutely at the thing on his head.  
  
It was a hat that looked like a giant violet octopus. It had large bulging eyes and a long snout.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The redhead laughed as he pointed at his friend. "Yappari! I knew it would look good at you the moment I saw it in the stand!"  
  
Youhei glared at his bestfriend for a while then also collapsed in a laughing fit.  
  
'Oh well, at least he remembered me in the trip.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
AND WHO TREASURES YOU IN RETURN  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
He tossed and turned in his bed. Then finally deciding he couldn't sleep, Youhei got up and scratched his head mercilessly.  
  
He couldn't sleep because everytime he closes his eyes all he could see was his bestfriend's smiling face.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way?!'  
  
Then realization struck him hard.  
  
'Can it be? That I..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
SOMEONE YOU LOVE  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
He smiled when he finally spotted the redhead alone under a tree. He had been looking all over for the redhead.   
  
'Today... I will do it today...'  
  
He planned to tell the redhead how he feels today.   
  
"Oi, Hanamichi!" He called his friend.  
  
Hanamichi only looked up to him for a few seconds then looked down again.  
  
"Are?" He asked to himself in bewilderment.  
  
When he finally reached the boy's side, he plonked himself down on the grass. "Oi, are you okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oi, c'mon now Hanamichi! I have something important to tell you."  
  
The redhead looked up at him with confused eyes. "He p-proposed."  
  
Youhei raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"  
  
"He proposed..."  
"Who?"  
"Ru-Rukawa..."  
  
Youhie smiled and patted his friend on the shoulders. "Oh, c'mon Hanamichi, it's okay... I mean there are other people out there who loves you... So Rukawa proposed to Haruko, big deal! You should lo-"  
  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"Rukawa didn't propose to Haruko..."  
"Then wh-"  
"HE PROPOSED TO ME."   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Hanamichi looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry if I don't have time for you anymore."  
  
He smiled. "I told you already! It's okay I understand you!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled then said, "You know what, in all the ten years that we've been together, I didn't think we ever told this to each other..."  
  
He looked at his friend questioningly.  
  
Hanamichi continued. "I know it's stupid and awkward and it makes me sound like a sissy and all..."  
  
"..."  
  
"But I just want to say that although I don't show it I appreciate everything that you have done for me."  
  
Youhei just stared.  
  
"And I'll probably only say this once Youhei, I love you..."   
  
AND LOVES YOU IN RETURN  
  
It took only a few seconds but to Youhei it seemed like forever before he finally managed to smile.  
  
"...Bestfriend."  
  
And only a moment to wipe that smile away from his face.  
  
BUT ONLY AS A FRIEND  
  
Hanamichi smiled contentedly then stared in front. "Oi, do you know that sometimes Kaede gets jealous of you? He tells me, 'You always say Youhei this and Youhei that! Why don't you marry him instead?!' Then I would go tell him, 'Baka. Youhie is my bestfriend. You shouldn't be jealous of him.'"  
  
Youhei continued to look at his friend.  
  
"I really love him Youhei... God... I really do..."  
  
And felt his heart crack into two.  
  
BECAUSE HE HAS SOMEONE ELSE IN HIS HEART  
  
Finally, he smiled then put an arm around his besfriend. "I know Hanamichi... I know... I'm glad that you've finally found the right person to love you..."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"And always remember that I'll always be here beside you no matter what happens..."  
  
Hanamichi nodded, closed his eyes then leaned close to him.  
  
Then Youhei, too, closed his eyes. "And that I love you, too..." 'More than you'll ever know...'  
  
Hanamichi smiled contentedly. "Aa, I know..."  
  
Then he sighed before adding, "BESTFRIEND."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: A tribute to a really great bestfriend! MITO YOUHEI!!! *bows down*   
  
Caeli-chan: SUMIMASEN! If this fic sucked! WAAAAAHHHH!!! I tried my best! I really did! *cries*  
Youhei: *pats Caeli-chan's back* Maa... maa Caeli-chan, it wasn't so bad...  
Caeli-chan: *looks up at him with teary eyes* Hontou?  
Youhei: *smiles* Aa.  
Caeli-chan: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOUHEI, YOU'RE THE BEST!!! *throws herself at Youhei*  
Youhei: *sighs* 


End file.
